


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 噪音

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: 前面已经够意识流了……这个简直是意识流中的意识流做爱 就算无做爱好了内容⬇️偶尔离开对方手足无措？吴世勋他就是耳朵好！！（非现实背景
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 噪音

吴世勋在楼下抽烟  
抽烟挺呛的   
但是不知所措的时候可以来上两根  
虽然……还是毫无作用……  
但……现在吴世勋的注意力至少就先被吸引到那几缕虚无缥缈的烟上了  
吸一口 又能吐出几股浓浓的白烟  
烟头零星的火光在昏暗的路灯下扑闪  
白烟会慢慢被稀释到空气里   
然后就消失了  
去哪儿了呢 废话   
再吸一口

朴灿烈出差之后 过了没几天 吴世勋就想着先回自己的小房子住两天  
那个和他一起的家太大了 他这次出差时间长  
不过……自己的小房子好像也没想象中好  
总是有很多噪音  
厕所的排风扇在转 呜呜的风声  
每到下午楼上总有一个什么很硬的东西在滚来滚去  
又有时候传出像挤塑料泡泡的声音  
水流偶尔穿过墙体间的管道  
隔壁一到晚上十点就开始联机打游戏  
就连自己用勺子搅拌咖啡 碰到玻璃杯叮当叮当的  
吴世勋都觉得太吵了

是安静的太吵了吗  
总之 外面的嘈杂还是要比家里好一些  
至少人来狗往的  
所以 用吴世勋这位半五十青年男子当人类代表   
人类完成这样的听力进化需要半个月

即 半个月没跟朴灿烈做爱就能达到这种效果  
朴灿烈呢 又去哪了？  
吴世勋继续吐雾  
说今天八点就到 会直接来这儿接自己  
现在几点了来着  
算了 不想想了  
还是抬起了手   
表针走到七点五十八  
他一向很准时的  
对了 好像天气预报说今天这个时间段是马上要下雨的  
要不先回家吧  
是雨先来还是朴灿烈先来呢  
吴世勋又吸了口烟

雨滴渐渐落下来了  
散步的人群和狗感受到了大型阵雨的到来  
雨点的频率逐渐增加  
大家都前前后后开始往回赶着  
雨点打在吴世勋的脸上  
他无动于衷  
现在大概快120秒了吧  
烟头被人扯了下来

“抽烟干什么 好好的戒了的”  
是他回来了   
这样的夜色里 他和雨一起来了

朴灿烈拉开大衣 罩住自己和吴世勋  
搂住他的肩就跑  
还好吴世勋等他的地方离楼洞口很近 两个人没淋到什么  
去吻他的嘴 都是烟草味  
真呛

半个月了 朴灿烈回来了  
舌头和舌头缱绻在一起亲吻会发出黏黏的水声  
阴茎插入小穴会噗嗤噗嗤的  
还有自己的呻吟  
床单摩擦的声音  
和朴灿烈喘粗气的声音  
朴灿烈心脏跳动的声音  
朴灿烈血管里血液流动的声音  
吴世勋想去吻朴灿烈的喉结  
又被朴灿烈猛地拽了下去  
按住手压在床上  
还有身体摔落在床上的声音

朴灿烈回来了  
家里终于可以吵闹起来了   
吵闹起来就没有噪音了

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉一来 就这样写了 偶尔看着作作作作作作的hhhhhhh 请大家多包容！


End file.
